


酒醉之后

by xiaosinian



Category: All the King's Men - Robert Penn Warren
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

“你喝醉了。”Jack关上门，刚刚站稳身体，就听见了Willie的声音。他被吓了一跳，猛地转过身来，险些把自己弄个跟头。Willie好像也被他吓住了，那双总是任由眼皮懒洋洋耷拉着的蓝眼睛睁大了，冰蓝的眼珠直视着他，让他清醒了一下脑子，意识到自己跌跌撞撞好不容易走到的地方并不是他想象中自己的住所。他站在Willie的办公室里，在还在试图理清自己的处境的时候，他的老板已经皱起了眉。  
这可不是什么好事，Jack想着，他张开嘴对Willie道歉，“对不……”，一个酒嗝打断了他的话，威士忌的味道顺着鼻腔直冲大脑，然后他想起来，他为什么要给Willie道歉？是Willie把他变成这个鬼样子的。  
于是Jack瞪着Willie，紧闭着嘴唇，但他等到的只是Willie递过来的一杯咖啡。“找到可以法官的把柄了吗？我们的时间可不多了。”Willie说着，把咖啡递了过来，暗沉沉的蓝眼睛里带着责备。  
Jack低头看了眼咖啡，他没有去接，再次直视Willie的眼睛，露出个嘲讽的笑容：“用咖啡醒酒只会把人变得更糟糕，你忘了吗？”他的声音刺耳，态度尖刻，就好像在这一刻，他变成了个不讲情理的老板，而Willie是他的下属一样。  
Willie在片刻的愣怔后，态度缓和了下来，“去休个假吧Jack，我把你逼得太紧了，休息几天对事情进展更有好处，”但Jack仍然站在原地，直勾勾地盯着Willie，那副不依不饶的架势终于再次逼出了Willie的嘲弄，“还是说你想让我去给你放洗澡水？”  
Jack的眼睛扫过Willie的衣服，那绝对比当年自己穿的那身西装更加贵重，他不想要洗澡水，他只想吐Willie一身，让Willie知道照顾一个酒鬼是多么困难的事。  
但谁知道呢，毕竟Willie曾经是个乡下小子，他得伺候庄稼，伺候牲畜，大了之后还要伺候娶回来的乡村女教师和日益年长的父亲，他大概知道怎么去照顾一个酒鬼。但Jack当年可不一样，一个醉酒的Willie Stark对Burden家的少爷来说绝对是个难题。Jack得忍着刺鼻的气味，把人架到浴室，放好洗澡水后再把人扶进去，还要提防对方淹死在浴缸里。他自己身上的呕吐物还没处理电话铃就响了，一遍又一遍刺得人脑袋生疼。他得一边接电话一边盯着浴缸里的人，电话那边催着他带人下楼去会场，语调随意就好像是要他运送什么货物。他挂下电话说他会叫那些人不要等Willie了，他对Willie说：“Willie，你还去那儿干什么，我去叫他们滚蛋。”  
Willie当然要去那儿啊，Willie得在那儿发表演讲，和以前截然不同的演讲，他会从此靠自己的后腿站起来，继而学会怎么踢人。但那都是从去那儿开始的，是Jack扶着他去的会场。  
然后Willie会赢得支持，会成为州长，当年跟他同行报道选举的记者Jack会成为他的随从，被他指使，为他服务，被他夺走初恋女友，去酒吧买醉，或许在洗个冷水澡之后再去为他找到可以威胁自己教父的证据，为此涨个50块的工资。  
这些都是从去那儿开始的。  
Jack摇晃了一下，Willie把他扶到了沙发上，他们挨得很近，就像Willie吐到他身上的那一次一样。但他没有吐，他只是握住了Willie的手腕，将Willie拉得更近，近得可以听到彼此的心跳。  
“操我，”Jack说，他听到Willie的心跳慢了半拍，于是他没放手，他空闲的另一只手笨拙地解着衣扣，“Willie，你想要我，操我。”  
Willie没退开，蓝眼睛眨了眨，他还在犹豫，但Jack等不及了，“我知道你想要这个，你想把那些富家子弟踩在脚底，你想要我像侍奉国王一样侍奉你，你想要我放弃所有的一切除了你，我的母亲，我的教父，我的朋友，我的初恋，”Jack急促地说着，他只想让Willie操他，无论出于什么目的，就像Willie对待Anne一样，于是他说出了口，“操我，你不需要Anne，你只需要我。”  
Willie颤抖了一下，起身想要挣脱，“她是自愿的。”Willie说着。  
“我也是自愿的。”Jack没松手，他吻住了Willie，粗暴地似乎带着恨意地吻上了Willie的嘴唇，在最初的僵硬过后，Willie接纳了他，他们交换着呼吸，不知道是谁先开始把这个吻变得柔和，Willie带着硬茧的手滑进了Jack的衬衫，抚摸着Jack的脊背。  
像是过了一个世纪，他们结束了亲吻，Willie轻柔地呼吸着，蓝眼睛看着Jack，带着点恍惚的神色。“你是自愿的，”Willie说着，仿佛这是一道让人沉湎的咒语，忽然他又露出个满意的笑容，像是终于征服了一切的国王，他问Jack，仿佛在调侃自己的弄臣，“你想要什么，给你涨工资？”  
“如果我要钱，我会自己赚的，”Jack觉得厌恶，但他控制不住自己，他想要的很多，但他只能选择一个，”不要Anne，谁都可以，Anne不行。”  
Willie愣住了，在一瞬间他脸上所有的温度再次消失，他站起身来，不容Jack的阻拦。“你喝醉了，回家吧。”Willie居高临下地看着他说道。  
刚刚被Willie的温度安抚下去的酒精再次在Jack脑海中炸裂开来，他向Willie扑去，他们在房间里撕扯扭打，直到敲门声响起，Jack听到Sadie的声音。Willie捂住了他的嘴，把他拖到了隔壁的卧室，他想挣扎，却被Willie用领带绑在了床上，“冷静点，Jack，睡一觉吧，醒来你就都忘了。”Willie对他说，从外面锁上了卧室的门。  
Jack在黑暗里急促喘息，Anne，他说了Anne，Willie站起了身。Willie想操她，Jack嗤笑出声，Willie说Anne是自愿的，那种想要堕落于是与秽物厮混的自愿。那个人，Jack想起Anne坐在薄纱后对他说，无论那个人想要什么，不要给他。她的语气就像当年在那个小酒馆里嘲笑Willie的人一样，和那些在选举中把Willie当成一枚棋子的人一样，他们叫他“那个人”。  
但Willie想操她，Willie因为他说了不要Anne而站起了身。  
他躺在床上，听到了门外Sadie的声音，女人带着怒火的声音响起在门外：“你又和谁搞在了一起？你知道没有我你什么都不是！如果没有我，你还在被那些人骗着参加选举，只为了为他们分散对手的选票。我成就了你，你就这么对我？”  
他没听清Willie的回答，但他听到了Sadie逐渐柔软下来的声音，慢慢地变成呻吟。他的身体燥热，但双手绑在床头上没办法给自己任何抚慰，欲望燃烧成愤怒。Sadie成就了Willie的那晚他在做什么，Jack想着，Sadie问他“你告诉他了”，Sadie把一切对Willie和盘托出，Sadie问Willie“你现在知道自己是什么玩意了吧”。而他就坐在Willie的对面，他只想让Sadie闭嘴，他告诉Willie“一点点喝，你不会喝酒”。Sadie成就了Willie，而他只会对Willie说“你还去那儿干什么，我去叫他们滚蛋”。  
所以现在Willie在操Sadie，而他只能躺在床上，酒气醺醺，在黑暗中直视着天花板，直到酒精带来的睡意袭来。

不知道过了多久，Willie再次走了进来，“Jack，”Willie轻唤，Jack正处在半梦半醒之间没有回应，只感觉到Willie的声音更近了一些，“Jackie……”  
然后他猛然惊醒，Willie站直身体，收回了伸到Jack脸边的手，蓝眼睛里有受惊的神色。半晌Willie恢复了正常，“我正想把你叫醒，Jack。”他说，声音喑哑。  
Jack的酒醒了大半，之前的事他记不太清了，Willie帮他解开了领带，他沉默着站了起来，就像他从来不曾知道过Anne的事情一样。他也没有提法官的事，就像他一直崇敬的男人的污点不曾给他造成任何影响一样。他只是起身告辞，带着不复往日亲密的疏离。  
Willie看着他，终于在他要走出去时出了声：“Jack……”  
Jack转过身来等待着，Willie盯着他的眼睛，半晌垂下了眼帘：“没事。”  
关门的声音响起，Willie独自一人站在房间里，发出了一声叹息。  
end


End file.
